the_royals_efandomcom-20200213-history
Unmask Her Beauty to the Moon script
Scene 1 - Ophelia's Bedroom Ophelia's cell phone dings. She picks it up. 'Eleanor: (via texting) '''Yo bitch. Get your ass down here and help me pick out a dress. Scene 2 - Eleanor's Bedroom ''Ophelia opens Eleanor's wardrobe door. 'Ophelia: '''These are nice! '''Eleanor: '''You're cute. That's not my closet. This is my closet. '''Ophelia: '''Okay, your closet is almost as big as my bedroom. I don't even know where to begin to choose a dress. '''Eleanor: '''Oh, actually, these aren't the dresses. These are the dresses. ''Ophelia and Eleanor go back in the room, servants push a rack of dresses into room. 'Eleanor: '''Perks of being a princess. '''Ophelia: '''This is why people hate you. '''Eleanor: '''Oh, I know. Now help me pick the best one. ''Eleanor sits in a chair and pours tea in a teacup while Ophelia looks at dresses. 'Eleanor: '''I was pleased to find out that Liam invited you to the ball. I was less pleased to hear he invited your boyfriend. What's his name again? '''Ophelia: '''Nick. And he's not my boyfriend. '''Eleanor: '''Of course he's not. Why, you ask? It's because you're into Liam. And he's into you, but you got jealous and lashed out on Instagram and he called you on your bluff,and so now you're bringing the boy not because you like said boy, but because you're stubborn. And you're probably hoping to make Liam jealous. '''Ophelia: '''That's not what I'm doing. '''Eleanor: '''The bitch doth protest. ''Eleanor goes in the hall and hands Jasper the teacup. He takes it. She goes back in the room. Ophelia is waiting with her arms crossed. 'Ophelia: '''No worries, I'm good. '''Eleanor: '''Oh, we all know you prefer coffee. '''Ophelia: '''I thought you wanted to vanquish him. '''Eleanor: '''Oh, I vanquished him. Several times last night. ''Ophelia pulls a dress from the rack. '''Ophelia: '''This one. You have to wear this one. It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. '''Eleanor: '''Great, that one's yours. Now help me find one. Scene 3 - Maruvian Arrows points a bow and arrow around the room is looking down at his phone Liam: Ashok. Careful with that thing. It's all fun and games till somebody gets shot with a Maruvian arrow. Ashok: Dude, relax. No one's getting shot with any arrow. looks at Ashok puts down the bow Ashok: Look, I get it, you're stressed. But are you at least excited about the ball? Well, you know what you should be excited about. Monacco. *laughs* Thanks to yours truly, we are spending the weekend at the sickest nine-bedroom villa on the ???. Everyone is going to be there. Guys, girls, I mean, you have to come. Liam: We'll see. stands Ashok: Just, just say yes. Just three little letters. Y-E-S. Liam: *rolls eyes* Fine. Ashok: Sweet. *laughs* *holds palms out* Low ten. Liam: Low ten? Ashok: *nods* Liam: What is this, 1974? Ashok: You watch, I'll bring it back. turns and leaves the room Ashok: *claps hands once* *nods* *waves* SCENE 4 - Limo and Spa Day Lucius: Just needed a day at the spa, your majesty? Helena: Sometimes a girl just needs to be pampered, Lucius. puts on her sunglasses Lucius, and 2 bodyguards walk in a hallway Helena: You two. Heel. ???. Lucius will be beside me the whole time. Walk away. turn and leave and Lucius walk Helena: Treat yourself to something extra special today, Lucius. You deserve it. Lucius: I do so enjoy our trips to the spa, your majesty. double joins them removes sunglasses and walks into a different room Helena: I hope I didn't keep you waiting. Alistair: *holds two champagne glasses* I think you know, Helly. I'd wait a lifetime for you. Helena: *closes door* SCENE 5 - Eleanor's room enters and sits on the couch beside Eleanor Eleanor: Oh, hey. You're becoming quite the little king. hands Liam her bong Eleanor: Here, you probably need this more than I do. Liam: And who knew the princess had such a loving touch with the elderly? Eleanor: Ah, okay, I was high off my ass. Those were taken out of context. Liam: Well, they weren't the only ones. Eleanor: I saw the photo of you and Gemma. Liam: The Queen is intent on ruining my life life. Eleanor: That's why I don't have one. She's been completely out of control ever since dad threatened to abolish us. takes back the bong Eleanor: Trust me, we need this in order to survive mother tonight, especially with dad away. Liam: Remember last year's talked-about grand entrance? When she rode in on a unicorn? Eleanor: *laughs* That poor, bloody horse. Liam: Tonight shouldn't be all bad. ???, you always enjoyed ruining a few relationships and breaking a few hearts. Eleanor: Uh, which reminds me, why did you tell Ophelia to bring a date? What is wrong with you? Liam: She's the one who rejected me I--" Eleanor: Oh, *blows air through lips and shakes her head* Liam: I was just trying to be nice." Eleanor: Okay, if that's your story. stands and grabs his coat Liam: I'm going to go get Ashok. I'll see you there. Eleanor: See you there. leaves the room, Jasper enters Jasper: So, it occurs to me that, seeing as the princess isn't leaving the palace this evening, there's no need for me to be on duty. Eleanor: You're my bodyguard. You need to be where I say you need to be. And besides, I wanted to see you in a tuxedo. pulls back Jasper's jacket to find a queen of hearts pin on his shirt Eleanor: *scoffs* Really working the "Jasper from Vegas" story, aren't we? Still not buying it. Jasper: We better get going, your highness. Eleanor: Oh yes, we wouldn't want to miss mother's grand entrance. opens the door for Eleanor, they leave SCENE 7 - Staircase/Foyer walks down the stairs, sees Ophelia in the foyer, and stares looks back at him and looks down Ashok: Ophelia looks hot. Who's that guy? Liam: That's her date. Ashok: Are we okay with that? walks up beside Liam Gemma: We are so okay with that. Aren't we, darling? -flash to Nick and Ophelia- Nick: You look, um... That dress is... *nervous laughter* No, not just the dress but things you and the dress are doing together... *clears throat* Apparently I'm speechless. You look beautiful. Really beautiful. Ophelia: Considering how we left things, I feel like I should probably explain myself. Nick: You don't need to. Maybe you're using me, maybe you're not. By the way, I get tonight with you. And eventually, I'll wear you down. SCENE 8 - Ball adjusts Nick's mask Liam, and Ashok enter Liam: Is that a bandana you're wearing? Gemma: Ashok, really, you're so lazy! Ashok: It's a foulad, not a bandana. And also, my eyes might miss each other. walks up behind Liam Helena makes her grand entrance. Everyone claps except Eleanor. Eleanor: The queen who would be the king! ??? Liam: Well, at least you didn't do ??? onto a horse. Eleanor: I need a drink. You? looks across the room and sees Nick and Ophelia smiling at each other Liam: Absolutely. Eleanor: K. SCENE 9 - Ball (Cyrus/Helena) Helena is set down and gestures for the band to start playing. Cyrus steps around and kneels beside Helena to talk to her. Helena: Are we all set for tonight? Cyrus: ??? are arriving as we speak. Helena: One can hope for the best. We must prepare for the worst. Cyrus: ??? Just because Liam hasn't stepped in it ready doesn't mean he won't, and the King may have backed off with his threats for now. If the worst is to pass, we need the House of Lords on our side. Helena: You better remind them what they stand to lose. Cyrus: Not to worry, our influence will be ?? leaves holds out a hand to Helena Helena: The queen will be indisposed for most of the evening. Lucius: Understood, your majesty. SCENE 10 - Ball (Cyrus/James) Cyrus: Mr. Holloway. James: Cyrus. Cyrus: *takes something from pocket and hands it to James* I know how you love a good ball. SCENE 11 - Hallway Helena walks through the hall and smiles when she sees Alistair. Alistair: You look stunning. Won't the people miss their queen? Helena: A grand entrance to kick things off and a big finish at the end. That's all they care about. Tops and tails. Alistair: *chuckle* Helena: Besides, I don't to be their queen tonight. I just want to be yours. Come on! pulls Alistair toward the secret door SCENE 12 - Bridge Helena and Alistair walk arm in arm along the bridge. Helena: I forget how beautiful it is. Between the tours and events, we don't really get a chance to enjoy it. Alistair: Mm. Helena: Robert always loved it here. Alistair: How are you, my love? I've been worried. Helena: I'm fine. I have to be. Alistair: And how about Simon's threat? When we spoke after the funeral, you said he was considering abolishing the monarchy. Helena: You know the rules. We don't talk about those things. Alistair: Well in that case, what is it the queen would like to do? Helena: Well, I can't speak for the queen, but as for me, can we just walk for a while? Alistair: Whatever my girl wants. *kisses Helena* SCENE 13 - Ball Nick: Don't look now, but David Beckham just smiled at you. Ophelia: Seriously? Nick: Total David Beckham smile. Madness. Ophelia: Yeah, it really is. Nick: Luckily for you, I'm an expert wallflower. Last few dances I went to, I was absolutely terrified of embarrassing myself. Ophelia: Believe me, I can relate. What changed? Nick: Right song came on. I just had to dance to it. Made me realize two things. One, the power of a good song. And two, sometimes you just gotta jump in. Even when your head is telling you otherwise. Ophelia: Okay, there's no way you can be this stable, self-aware, nice... Nick: Not to mention handsome. I'm an excellent dancer. Come on. Let's go. leads Ophelia to the dance floor -flash to Liam, Gemma, and Ashok sitting at a table- Gemma: Looks like they're having fun. Liam: Yeah. I guess. Gemma: Let's have another drink. Ashok, what's the name of that shot you were telling us about? Ashok: The flaming flamburgine. Liam: What in God's dear name is the flaming lamburgine? Ashok: I thought you'd never ask. -flash to Eleanor and Jasper- Eleanor: Dance with me. Jasper: ??? puts on Jasper's mask Eleanor: You are. And right now, I need you to work on protecting me from the ???. I really do worry about your ability to protect my body, Jasper. -flash to Nick and Ophelia- Nick: Looks like a transition to a slow jam. I say we roll with it. SCENE 14 - Cottage Helena: Hmm. Alistair: I thought a picnic was in order to make up for our first date in the hay loft. kisses Helena Helena: Well, we couldn't have very well let my father catch us. God forbid he find out his daughter was dating the help. Alistair: Huh. Ah, daisies. Helena: *strokes Alistair's check* I always think of you when I see them. Alistair: I could never afford a proper bouquet. Helena: No. But then you'd braid them into such lovely little crowns for me. Alistair: You were my queen long before you were theirs. and Helena kiss SCENE 15 - Ball Jasper and Eleanor, and Nick and Ophelia are slow dancing. Ophelia: *looks at Liam* Gemma: *takes Liam's hand and pulls him up* and Gemma walk to a table where Ashok makes them shots. Ophelia: *looks away from Liam* Liam: *looks at Ophelia* -flash to Eleanor and Jasper- Eleanor: Come with me, bodyguard. pulls Jasper away Liam: Ophelia. *waves* Ophelia: Flow with it? Nick: I can't argue with that. takes a glass of champagne from a waiter's tray Liam: You must be Nick. Good to meet you. Nick: Yeah, you too. Uh, your royal highness. Liam: Just uh, call me Liam. Come on. Let's get you a drink. and Nick walk away; Gemma walks to Ophelia Gemma: The new boyfriend is hot. What's his story? Ophelia: Nick, he's a musician. Gemma: Rockstars are amazing in bed. Good for you. *sees Ophelia's drink and hands her another* We drink the good stuff in here. You're welcome. walks away Liam: Shots or beer? Nick: Both, please. Thank you. Liam: I'm thinking maybe no shots for you, ? Ophelia: I think Gemma drugged my champagne. I'll be back. Nick: Seems like she got in a little over her head at the garden party. Said you took good care of her. Liam: Just being a good friend. Cheers. SCENE 16 - Tunnels pushes Jasper against the wall Eleanor: *rips off Jasper's mask* and Jasper make out Eleanor: Pull my hair, you know how I like it. Jasper: *pulls Eleanor's head back* and Jasper make out again Eleanor: I want you inside me. Right here, right now. flips Eleanor and pushes her against the wall Jasper: That's not what this is. Eleanor: What? Jasper: You don't control this. I do. walks away SCENE 17 - Balcony Jasper is standing on the balcony drinking a glass of wine. walks onto balcony Eleanor: What the hell was that? Jasper: The tunnel, the tuxedo, the dancing, that's not what this is. Eleanor: You wanted me to be your little sex slave, you're blackmailing me, that's what this is. Jasper: Is it? Eleanor: Of course it is. Jasper: Well if that's what this is then go ahead and end it. Go in that room and tell everybody how I'm blackmailing you. grabs Eleanor's arm and drags her inside Jasper: If that's what this really is, then end it. Tell them all. Go on. Eleanor: Fine. I will. steps onto stage and takes microphone Eleanor: I have something important to say. Something that will change everything. *makes eye contact with Jasper and hesitates* Those shoes with that dress? Really, bitch? walks off stage SCENE 18 - Cyrus' Meeting Cyrus: Gentlemen. For years, the aristocracy ran this country. And if I may be so bold, for the better. nods and murmurs in agreement Cyrus: But there are rumors for a referendum to abolish the monarchy. If and when such a bill is passed, we must band together to save this country from itself. I'm relying on the House of Lords to delay your referendum at all costs. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that our lifestyle is a lifestyle worth preserving. remove robes Cyrus: Because if the monarchy goes down, we all go down with it. Luckily for you, tonight the only thing going down are your servers. laughs Cyrus: After four hours, seek medical attention. laughs Cyrus: *grabs Prudence's arm* Most of these men are happy enough with a commoner whore. But as for me, I prefer my whores to be uncommon. Go to my room and wait for me. And remember, enthusiasm counts. *slaps Prudence's backside* SCENE 19 - Ball Nick: Did you like The Ground's new album? Liam: It's awesome. Nick: If you like that, you should go back and listen to The Repeat. It's way underrated. Gemma: I do hate to interrupt, but I love this song and I could really use a warm body. Liam: *begins to rise* Gemma: Nick, would you mind terribly? Nick: Is this the part where you ask me to dance and the jocks lock me in the trunk of a car? Gemma: Dance ?Flor McCly?, now. Liam: Gemma? I have to ask you something. What? Gemma: I'm just doing you a favor. You obviously want to dance with Ophelia, I'm merely giving you the chance. The sooner you realize she's really nothing special, the sooner you'll come back to me. walks away; Ophelia walks up Ophelia: Where's Nick? Liam: He's dancing with Gemma. Dance with me. Ophelia: *takes his hand* Liam: Nick seems like a nice guy. Ophelia: Yeah, he really is. Liam: Kid knows his music. We actually like the same bands. Ophelia: That's... great. Liam: He's funny, too. Ophelia: The least you could do is not like him. Liam: Ophelia, he's your boyfriend. I'm trying to be nice. Ophelia: Well I wish you'd stop being so nice. And for the record, he's not my boyfriend. Liam: My bad. Like how you made out with him on Instagram. Ophelia: Well considering that photo of you and Gemma grinding on the plane tour-- Liam: It wasn't like that. Ophelia: Well, I never made out with Nick, I didn't even kiss him. Liam: Okay, fine. Ophelia: Fine! Liam: Good. Ophelia: Great. Liam: Thanks for the dance. Ophelia: Sure. walks away Gemma: Ophelia, your earrings are amazing. Ophelia: Thank you. Gemma: You two are so good together. SCENE 20: Cottage Alistair and Helena are sitting in front of the fire. Alistair is shirtless and Helena is wearing a dress. She is twirling a daisy and laying in his lap. Helena: The perfect storm. The day my father came back from the bank, the day he realized we were going to lose everything. That was Black Monday, and the BSE crisis, and the interest rates. That's what he called it. The perfect storm. I was just wondering what my life would have been like if not for those three words. What our life would have been like. Had my mother not pushed me into marrying Simon. Alistair: Love has a way of finding us, doesn't it? I had a dream about Henry last night. He visited me like a tragic ghost. Helena: When in a war, you save countless lives. Henry's death wasn't your fault. Alistair: His family had no one else but me. I couldn't save him. Sometimes I look at my medals and accommodations and wish that I could go back for one day. Do everything differently. Helena: They gave you those medals because you were a hero. Alistair: Not to him I wasn't, not that day. My point is, the past is the past. We don't get to go back. What we have left is today. I know you don't want to discuss it, but you should know that if there is a referendum to abolish the monarchy, I know which way I'll vote. Tonight could be every night. SCENE 21: Ball walks in and sits next to Liam Liam: What's wrong with you? Ashok: ??? Liam: What? Ashok: Well, the villa in Monacco is out. We got bombed. Liam: Are you okay with that? Ashok: We don't have a choice. Liam: Of course we do. You know what ??? The future king of England. stands and leaves Ashok: *smiles* SCENE 22: Cyrus' Meeting Lord 1: Your highness. Cyrus: My lord, I take it you're enjoying yourself. Lord 1: Indeed, your highness. And while tonight has been, uh, lovely, I do so hate to kick the horse in the mouth-- Cyrus: Oh, stop being so bloody and spit it out. Lord 1: Very well, sir. The public sentiment toward the monarchy is at an all-time low. If we vote and a referendum is brought to the floor, it will not only pass. I believe it will do so with a huge majority. And if the House of Lords does try to delay such a bill, there will be riots in the streets. They won't have such power. Cyrus: Yes, which is why I've taken steps to ensure that if such a bill passes, it won't be with a sweeping majority. Lord 1: Forgive me, your highness. How on Earth can you ensure that? Cyrus: I believe you know James Holloway. Lord 1: Indeed. Cyrus: Well, rest assured, Mr. Holloway is very much "in bed" with us. Lord 1: Duke of York, and James Holloway. Strange bed terms. Cyrus: Needless to say, you do your duty and we'll do ours. Lord 1: You can count on us, your highness. Cyrus: I knew you'd come to see things my way. People always do. SCENE 23: Ball Liam: Just got off the phone with Albert. Ashok: Just making a call? Albert... wait, as in the sovereign Prince of Monaco? Liam: A bit of history there. He's helping us out. Ashok: You're seriously the man right now. Come on. *holds out hands for low ten* Liam: Ashok, it's not coming back. Let it go, mate. sits next to Eleanor Liam: Hey. Eleanor: Hey. Liam: We're going to the villa in Monaco this weekend. I think we could both use a break from this place. Wheels up at dawn. Eleanor: Break sun's good. *sips drink* Liam: What was that earlier? You okay? Eleanor: Hmm? *swallows drink* It's nothing. I'm fine. *stands* Gemma: I've tried to be patient. I've tried to give you space. Now dance with me before I look desperate. and Gemma go to the dance floor and slow dance Gemma: So how was it? Your dance with Ophelia. Liam: Maybe you don't think she's special, but I do. Gemma: Okay, let's play this out. Let's say that the two of you end up together. Your mother hates her, the press will eat her alive, they will make your life a living hell. And then what will you be left with? Liam: Happiness. Gemma: Don't be naive. Ashok: May I cut in? Gemma: Walk away. Liam: Ashok. Gemma: I am so not okay with this. SCENE 24: Poison Prudence enters Cyrus' bedroom and shuts the door. She pours two glasses of wine and pulls a tube of poison from her stocking. She empties it into Cyrus' glass and sits down to drink her own. SCENE 25: Helena's Goodbye Alistair and Helena sneak back into the palace and walk down the hall. Alistair: I-- Helena: Don't say it. Alistair: I have to go. Helena: No. I refuse to allow it. We haven't danced yet. Alistair: I suppose I can't argue with that. and Alistair slow dance SCENE 26: Balcony Eleanor is on the balcony alone. Jasper joins her. Jasper: *holds his hand out* Dance with me. Eleanor: Why would I want to-- Jasper: Just shut up and dance with me. Eleanor: *takes his hand* and Jasper slow dance Jasper: Let's be honest, this isn't about the video. Hasn't been about the video for a while now. Which is probably good because there is no video. Eleanor: What do you mean, there's no video? Jasper: You got blackout drunk and threatened to fire me so I lied... about all of it. Eleanor: You son of a bitch. begins to walk away; Jasper grabs her arm and pulls her back Jasper: I don't need a video though, do I? Because you like this. You like being controlled, you like me. So I'll do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. And you'll let me. Because you want it. You need it. So princess video or not, I own you. Now, go to your room. Strip off that overpriced dress, get into bed, and wait for me. Say yes. kisses Jasper Eleanor: Yes. SCENE 27: Ball Nick and Ophelia are dancing. Nick: You're right. He's a nice guy. Ophelia: Seriously? Can the two of you just stop with that, can everyone stop liking each other? Maybe you two should date. *scoff* Fairytales are such bullshit. Nick: I'm sorry. Ophelia: It's just, I get it. It's a ball at the royal palace. Big deal. But then you actually put on the dress, and there are so many expectations, and before you know it you've become exactly the kind of girl you thought you'd never be. And you're thinking, why can't a guy just fight for a girl? I mean is it too much to ask, is it too crazy to think a prince might actually- Nick: There it is. Ophelia: Nick... Nick: I hope the fairytale works out for you. I really do. walks away; Liam sees Ophelia and comes over to her Liam: I should have said this earlier. You look absolutely radiant tonight. Ophelia: Thank you. Liam: We're going to Monaco for the weekend. I'd like you to come with me. I'm not inviting Nick. He's a nice guy and I like him but he came with the wrong girl. I know you think you don't belong in my world, but I don't like my world without you in it. I'll wait for you. SCENE 28: Hallway Helena and Alistair are still slow dancing in the hall. Helena: If every night could only be like this. Alistair: It would. and Helena kiss enters holding Helena's headpiece and mask Lucius: Your majesty. You should go. Helena: *looks back* *puts on headpiece and mask* SCENE 29: Cyrus' room Prudence: *sips from wine glass* I hope you don't mind. I needed a drink. I thought you might like one too. Cyrus: How very thoughtful of you. *sips drink, smells poison* Did you know that among Henry the VII's vast royal court, he had an entire team of royal tasters. Many people believed him to be paranoid, narcissistic, mad even. But as it turns out, his paranoia proved useful because, during the course of his reign, twenty-three of those royal tasters died. Thanks to poison meant for him. Luckily for me, they invented security cameras. gets up to leave; Cyrus grabs her arm Cyrus: Attempting to kill the Duke of York, why, that's treason. You'll be sentenced to jail for the rest of your life. Of course, I might overlook this indiscretion if you see it in your heart to do me a favor. *lets go of her arm* The king likes you. The king trusts you. And you have the ability to move about unnoticed. He goes on walks sometimes. I want you to follow him. Find out where he goes. You're a smart girl, it's a much better option than prison. Prudence: *nods* Cyrus: I knew you'd come around. tries to leave Cyrus: Where do you think you're going? Don't worry, I'll be slightly more gentle than they would be in prison. *takes off coat* SCENE 30: Empty Ballroom Helena sits alone in the empty ballroom on her entrance prop. picks up the daisy crown from Alistair and puts it on her head SCENE 31: Packing hurriedly packs for Monaco SCENE 32: Eleanor's Double enters Eleanor's room; begins undressing Girl: *rolls over* Lenny said you'd be handsome. SCENE 33: In the Car gets in the car; Liam waits for Ophelia in his car Liam: *rolls up window* Alright, let's go. Ophelia: Wait! *runs down stairs* Liam: *holds car door open* gets in the car Liam: *holds Ophelia's hand*Category:Scripts